The Tale of a Pureblood
by absolutely Mai-otic
Summary: James thinks he is superior to everyone else because he's a pureblood and tends to irk everyone about it. But when he falls in love with a muggle-born, things change. They are FRIENDS(in a way) @ first, eventual L/J. **CHAP 2** R/R!
1. I AM COMPLETELY DISGUSTED WITH YOU!

A/N: I just LOVE to write about L/J. I also know people like me don't like to read Author's notes so If I don't have any, It's because I don't want to screw up your reading. Okay? Cool.  
  
~.The Tale of a Pureblood.~  
  
James Godric Potter, the KING of pranks and class rebel, sat on his chair in Charms, putting his feet on the desk. His messy, black hair fell into his eyes, resting his hands behind his head; and his legs were so long that they almost dangled over. Remus Lupin, his light-brown headed friend leaned over and whispered, "That's not polite, James." Sirius Black, a real lady's man just laughed to himself.  
  
"That never stopped him before, Moony!" Remus nodded, also in a way kind of disgusted with his attitude. Meanwhile, Peter Pettigrew, who was a James Potter Wannabe/fan, tried to do the same but he ended up falling backwards onto his butt. James shook his head at this, being annoyed at how he always tried to copy him.  
  
"Mr Potter, what makes you think you can disturb my class with that behavior?!" Flitwick exclaimed, a bit outraged. James shrugged, ignoring his words.  
  
"Did you know that I'm 3 feet taller than you, Professor?" James asked, the glint in his eye just screaming, "I Dare you to give me detention."  
  
"Mr. Potter, you must improve this behavior or you will never graduate!" Flitwick warned, his tiny little face turning red. James just laughed, putting down his feet.  
  
"I can do what I please. Besides, I'm good enough in Charms to pass with this "ridiculous behavior" and it WILL continue!" James drawled, causing the girls to swoon over his sexy, breathy voice. Flitwick walked away, shaking with fury. He had to deal with Potter many times, but this year, he had gotten worse than ever.  
  
As soon as the class finished, James sauntered out the door to meet his friends, ignoring the girls that crossed his path as usual. He was getting tired of the usual annoying bubbly blondes that got in the way, and most times, he wanted to just pull every strand of their atrociously dyed hair out. Unfortunately, that'd make him have a bad reputation, and that was what he lived for.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you this morning, Prongs! You better start shaping up, the teachers aren't going to let you go all the time!" Remus said, glaring at him. James just grinned at him.  
  
"I can handle it, Moony. I mean, after all, I'm a Pureblood. I was BORN to have perfect grades. If my marks were being jeopardized, then I would shape up, but they're not! Relax!" James said, not understanding why his friend always seemed to cut him down. "Right Padfoot and Wormtail? You believe I can do it!" James asked, wanting some support.  
  
"Of course, Prongs!" squeaked Peter, always eager to please James.  
  
"You took it too far today, James. I can't believe someone like you—" Sirius started, but a girl with long, wavy red hair and sharp green eyes cut in.  
  
"'Could do such a horrible thing as that! That was disgusting!" she spat, throwing him a dark look.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud! Lily, will you PLEASE stay out of my business? You're like an annoying BEE in the back of my head that keeps buzzing and buzzing constantly!" James shouted, massaging his temples.  
  
"Oh, I feel so loved." Lily said, rolling her eyes. Eyeing her, Sirius grinned, placing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, girl. How have you been?" asked Sirius, giving her a look that he thought was sexy. Lily shuddered, plucking his arm off of her.  
  
"Sorry, I only date my SPECIES!" she retorted.  
  
"If you even date. I mean, you could swing the other way for all we know!" Peter said knowingly, always seeming to hate and like the same people James did and didn't. Lily had gotten used to ignoring him, though, since arguing with him would only make him cry and make her feel bad.  
  
"James, I could help you! I'm sorry if I came off rudely, but I loathed the way you acted earlier." Lily explained, weakly smiling.  
  
"You DID come off rude. And I don't NEED help from a Muggle! I ALSO am not open for suggestions on my behavior!" James yelled, storming away from them. The rest of them shook their heads at their friend, except Peter, who was giving him a thumbs up behind his back. Sirius sighed, debating on whether to follow him or not.  
  
"What do we do NOW?!" Padfoor moaned, shoving Peter away. Remus shrugged, knowing that his friends expected one of his cryptic one-liners he always had for them when they were lost. Glancing around, he found one for the situation, saying:  
  
"Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and good with ketchup." 


	2. Not so perfect after all

A/N: Bah, Screw this.  I'm writing an author's note and there's nothing you can do about it.  Except not to read it, of course.  ^^;;  I'm on this whole writing spree since summer's almost over and I'm updating all me stories more quickly than before.  I promise.  I mean, I go on FF.Net all the time.  I just don't update.  SO NOW I'M WRITING!  Be happy.  *cough* Yes.

Slinkimalinki- Yuss.  Evil James.  Bwa.  He SHALL learn.  ;   Arigatou, glad youz likes mah ficcy.  I am writing more.  Fweeee.  

Rinoa- Bloody amazing?  Weehaw.  I feel so loved ^^

Applepie- Something in store…hmm…*strokes chin* We'll see, won't we.  *laughs maniacally* 

Sierra Sitruc- I learned that line from a friend who knew good lines.  *nodnod*  Yuss.  James is a jerk.  We shall see him as a jerk.  Gawd knows I luv 'im, but in mah fic, he's a jerk.  DEAL, YOU EVIL NON-JERK-HATING-JAMES-PEOPLE!  Muah.

Galadriel Shadow- Sorry, I can't see your review.  *pokes it*

Hilcap-  I am keeping going.  *blink*

AngelicPnai- Vereh arrogant indeed.  Hmph.  Yes, well this is a predictable story, isn't it ^^;;  I am posting…*counts down* NOW!

The Infallible Teller- Yep.  Of course he is.  You can't expect someone with all that money not to be that way at least ONCE, right?  

Eveline-  Ace!  ^^  I saw that in a British…Word…thingy.  It means good.  Yay!  

Aurora Borealis-  A new side.  A bad streak.  Uh-oh.  Remmy's line…very interesting, huh.  I SHALL MAKE HIM BLEED!  XD  Well…James is in Gryffindor because he's loyal deep down.  He's just got a hard exterior…  You're welcome for reviewing!   And thank you for taking time off of your busy schedule to review mine.

-ON WITH ZEE STORY-

They all looked at him blankly.  

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lily demanded.  Sirius shook his head, grinning.

"Remus is the most sensible out of all of us.  When he says something like that, he means you have to think about what it means at night."

"So…where'd you get that line, anyway?" Peter asked.  Remus' head snapped up, as he had been looking away. 

"I'm sorry, what?  I just read that sign over there…something about dragons.  What were we talking about again?" Remus said softly, quirking a brow.

"Sensible, huh?" Lily asked, looking at Sirius, annoyed.

"Out of all of us." The longish-haired boy replied, grinning sheepishly.

~-~-~

"James, why are you acting in such a manner?" 

"…What manner."

"You know what I mean.  The way you've been acting toward your friends.  Something wrong?" the man asked, the usual twinkle in his eyes fading a bit.  James shifted uncomfortably.

"No…nothing's wrong.  I mean…" he replied, really unsure of how to respond.  The white-haired man nodded, standing up.

"James, any time you need to talk, I'll be here.  The password will be one of those delectable muggle sweets." Dumbledore said kindly, plopping a truffle into his mouth.  "Would you like one?"  James grinned, shaking his head.

"No thank you…I'll take you up on your offer about the talk sometime, Headmaster." He said finally, showing himself out.  Thinking about their conversation they had just had, he became puzzled once more.  Everything had always worked out for him.  No one noticed anything was wrong.  He had gotten the girls, good friends, he was popular.  He had everything.  

"Of course, Moony chastised me once in a while…" he recalled out loud, but shook the thought.  Everything was going swell for him.  Everything.  Nothing was wrong.  But, for some reason, what  Dumbledore had told him made him think.  What if things weren't going as he had thought they were.

~-~-~-

_"Stand aside, woman."_

_"No, take me, not him!  Please!"_

_"I said, stand ASIDE!"_

A bright green flash of light lit the room, causing James to wake up in mid-scream.  Looking around, he saw Padfoot in his own bed next to his, as always, but his eyes were wide open.

"You okay, Prongs?" he asked worriedly.  

"Yeah, fine.  Just a bad dream, that's all…" he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Want to talk about it?" Sirius offered, sitting up.  James bit his lip.  He sort of wanted to talk about it, to tell him about his dream, like they did when they were little.  For some reason, though, there was something about it that he wanted to keep secretive.

"No…No, that's okay.  I'm 'lright.  Really." He responded, grinning.  Sirius nodded, settling back to bed.  Feeling another person with eyes on him, he turned around to see Remus up as well.  

"You can talk to us about anything, you know.  We're supposed to be best friends." The light-brown haired boy said, irritated.

"What do you mean…?" the messy-haired boy responded, placing his glasses on.

"I MEAN best friends don't keep secrets from each other.  And they don't act like such bastards around each other, even if they act that way around other people." He replied casually, turning over.

"Oh, like that isn't acting like a bastard right there." James fumed.

"No, it wasn't.  It was acting like a friend.  A friend who wants their BEST friend back."

--x--

All done for now.  *bows* How you like?  It's not that long…ah well.  Xx;  I tried.  Does it meet up to your likings?  Reviewness!  Sayonara.

-Mai


	3. Sexual Innuendo

A/N: I've read back on this and realized how incredibly immature the 1st chapter sounded and how hard it was going to be to write the 3rd chapter after reading the 2nd chapter. I've not written any fics in –QUITE- a while, but I'm bored and the day is young. Sort of. ^^''' So…I'm going to reply to the reviews while 'm thinking, all right?

Just Call me Banana- Danke, danke. 

Taylorwitch02- A great idea, eh? Gracias.

Baby G 2007- A knack for writing? WOW. REALLY? -shining eyes-

Luisa- Give 'im a girl, you say? All righty then.

sCHEm- Hmm…for real? oO'

KrystYna- I've got your Jamsie, yes, but it's difficult now since we don't RP nu more. At least I don't. ;-;

Ron'sGirl427- The author alert list? Umm…Not sure. '

WillowGyrl29- Any relation to the person above? oO. AND I'M ADDING. WEEEEEE.

Mirai No Jennyfur- Arrggh. You're twitching. Skeery. oO

-x-Awesome awesome, *cough*. Let's see if I can finish this fic…-x-

|#|*******|#|

"That wasn't cryptic at all…" James muttered to himself, still lying awake and curled up in his Gryffindor-patterned blankets and sheets. It wasn't cold at all that night, but for some reason, he felt the need of security. "What does he mean by wanting his Best Friend back? Was I…somehow different before? Have I changed? I mean…of course, I must've changed, but not _drastically…_" 

__

You've changed, all right, thought Remus, also awake. Although not conceited at all, he was always interested in seeing the effect his words had on people. Lying still, pretending to be asleep, he focused on the deep voice echoing the silent room, muffled by the thick curtains.

"Also…I'd hate to admit it, but…Remus is right." James sighed to himself, rapidly combing his slender fingers through his bed-tangled raven hair. Remus smiled, liking what he was hearing, hoping for James to get his message through his thick skull. "I need to talk to someone," he continued again, "But whom?" Suddenly, it came to him. The very person that he had turned away hours ago. The person seemed to understand him, even though it was hard to talk past that ridiculously cynic-filled mouth of hers.

"_Lily…_" he breathed, his heavy eyelids shutting for the last time that night.

|#|*******|#|

"THIS is Ryoko." Sirius said proudly, placing his arms around a pale, oriental-featured girl. She giggled, looking back up at him with her almond-shaped eyes, then at the people in front of him. Remus smiled politely. He was used to being introduced to Sirius' girlfriends. It was only last week that he had introduced the last one.

"Hello Ree-yo-ka!" squeaked Peter, grabbing one delicate hand and shaking it rapidly. Ryoko looked surprised at his abundant kindness and shook his hand back, grinning widely. Sirius then glanced at Lily, trying to decipher her expression. Since she was the only female in their group, mind Peter, it seemed to him that her opinion of his girlfriends mattered most. Lily had seen, in the corner of her eye, Sirius' worried face, but she chose to ignore it.

"Hello, Ryoko. My name is Lillian Evans." Lily said solemnly, holding out a hand in a simple gesture. Ryoko only bowed, still grinning. It seemed to Sirius, however, that Ryoko had winced slightly when Lily pronounced her name a bit difference because of her accent.

"Hello Ri-ri, my name is Ryoko Sijutsu. I am p-r-eased to meet you." She stumbled, having a hard time pronouncing her r's. Lily raised an eyebrow at her name, contemplating whether to forgive her for pronouncing it wrong because she had said Ryoko's wrong, or to emphasize the way it was pronounced for her. Before Lily had time to decide, James burst in the common room, which they had all met it, looking tired and a bit ruffled. Sirius grinned at the sight of his best friend, gesturing toward's Ryoko.

"James, have you met Ry—"

"Sorry, Sirius, maybe later, Lily, I have to talk to you." James sputtered, feeling pained at Remus' annoyed semblance. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, taking Ryoko's hand in his. Lily shrugged, stepping toward him, but turned back to face Ryoko.

"It was very nice meeting you, Ryoko. Sirius is a wonderful person, and I'm sure your relationship will go fine." Lily voiced, then made her way up to the Boy's dormitory. James followed her slowly, feeling a bit pathetic and immodest to disregard Ryoko and Sirius like that, but at the moment, his own matters seemed more important than anything else did.

Lily settled herself upon Sirius' bed, gazing up at James, which was quite a height. She almost caught her breath, for she had never seen him from that perspective. Of course, she knew he was taller than she was, but for some reason, it all seemed more alluring now. Especially with him looking extremely withered. James sat upon his own bed, looking above his glasses at her. Feeling a bit self-conscious, Lily shifted nervously.

"So…you wanted to tell me?" she asked, trying to sound as witty as usual, to make him think not anything was wrong. James stood up again, pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Remus told me something last night…says I've changed." James rambled, shaking his head. Lily felt amused, sitting there and listening to him spill out his feelings, and a bit foolish, as well, for looking at him in such a detailed way. He was just James. Nothing more.

"Yes…you have." Lily remarked solemnly. James stopped to glance at her, then sighed. Placing his hand upon hers, he knelt to become eye level with her. Lily almost cringed, but remembered to keep stern.

"How have I changed?" James asked helplessly. Lily looked at him, amazed. He actually wanted to correct his flaws? Well, at least one of them. He still didn't admit to being narcissistic, lazy, uninformative… "I mean," he continued on, noticing her attention was drifting off, "in what way that was so severe?" Lily thought about that for a moment. He didn't seem very different than the little, annoying boy with the thick glasses that she had met in her first year at Hogwarts…only a lot taller, more brawn, and ha—

Lily stopped herself, getting back to the question, shaking her head. She was very disappointed in herself for thinking such thoughts about _JAMES_ in that matter, especially when it seemed he was in some sort of a crisis. However, what she did not notice was that James was studying her as well. Mentally note-taking her eyes, expression, the way she chewed on her lip when she was thinking…silly, little details. He could not deny she was pretty, but neither could he admit it. To him, he thought, she would always be Lily. Just Lily…Lily the cynic. _Maybe I have changed in more ways then I had thought…_

"Well…you've seemed more…slytherin-like, going on about 'Purebloods' and what not." Was all she could muster, shrugging. Snapping back to reality, he placed his hands behind his neck.

"What about Purebloods, exactly, have I said?" he asked, embarrassed. He had forgotten that Lily was of no magic origin at all.

"Only that you could get out of trouble just because you were one, and basically acting like an ass. A fool-hardy ass. Like Malfoy." She nearly spat, becoming offensive. James pulled back his hand, realizing it had been forward to do so and sat next to her.

"I meant no harm to you, Lily." He insisted, trying to look earnest. _No harm, huh? _

"It's been this way since we were little, James. You make fun of me, and vice versa. You just took it into forbidden territory, where things, although not meant to be offensive, hurt anyway." Lily explained, trying to keep her face clean of expression. Looking up, for she had been looking down at her lap since he had sat next to her, she saw him staring at her. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him oddly.

"What?" she asked, trying appear annoyed, when all she was feeling was flattery. James swallowed, took an impulse, and kissed her.

Lily was shocked, for she had never thought anything would be mutual between them besides hatred, but she managed to keep her lips connected to his, melting into it. 

James felt a rush of ecstasy, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. Lily merely followed suit, kissing him in a modest matter, but as James began to caress her face, she became almost short of breath. Shutting his eyes tight, James let his hands slide toward her back, rubbing the soft material of her uniform robe. Lily almost moaned, wrapping her legs around his stomach, as their kissing became fiercer. 

Abruptly, someone gasped loudly at the door and the two looked toward the doorway, both shocked and slightly annoyed. 

"Lily…_James_?!"

|#|*******|#|

A/N: All done. Not expected much good stuffers for this chapter. Alas. –" LATA.


	4. A different point of view entirely

A/N: How long has it been. HOW LONG. Anyway, it was because I was trying to figure out how this would go. The Sirius-Japanese girlfriend this is odd. I apologize sincerely if this ficceh doesn't turn out the way you'd hoped it to. 

Crystina Gryffindor – Sorry, I kind of kept everyone waiting for this plot. ^ ^:

Ayumi-hamasaki – You'll find out…next chapter.

Caroline – You didn't scare me. XD I shall…write!

Ivy Crane – Yes. Cliff-hangers. They hang. LIKE CLIFFS. –snerk-

Hermione Rae – Glad you like it. J/L! 

Daisy Silk – Domo.

Ekkypoo – You posted TWICE. :O Yeh. I'm writing, I'm writing. ^ ^;

Horse Queen - ^ ^ Damn professors. Not you, though. I appreciate critique.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I GIVE YOU…

__

THE TALE OF A PUREBLOOD, PART 4

|#|*******|#|

_"Carrot top, carrot top, carrot top!" _

"Shut up! Don't make fun of me! I'll deck you!"

A little redheaded girl placed her fists in front of her face, her face crimson and tear-stained.

"Oooh, whatcha gonna dooo? Hit me?" asked one of the boys who happened to be taunting her. He laughed, approaching her steadily. Looking up at him square in the face, the girl socked his jaw, causing the boy to collapse in both pain and shock.

"Stupid boys." The girl muttered, eyeing them with great distaste. The boy whom she hit stared forward idiotically, his shaggy black locks forming an odd crown shape around the back of his head. The other three boys goggled at the redhead, mouths open wide. One boy had hair just as bad as the first, but with large, un-proportional glasses. The other two had auburn shades of hair, but one was a lot more pudgier than the other. Scowling at them, the little girl rapped the boy with the glasses on the head and stalked off.

|#|*******|#|

"What…The…HELL!" groaned an unidentified lump from beneath the comforters, as it wriggled violently, and finally fell to the floor. Gathering up all its strength, the lump threw back its covers to reveal a sickly-thin, pale Slytherin 5th year. Standing up, quite disoriented, he made his way to the bathroom, lighting the lantern with an orphan match in his pocket after searching for it blindly in the darkness. Focusing his eyes to the light, he leaned in toward the mirror, studying his flawless features. Sharp ebony eyes, defined cheekbones…it was all there. Although his lips, which were usually pressed permanently into a frown, were now curved into an odd sort of grin. Smoothing down his hair, he grimaced at the amount of slime on his hand, wiping it on a nearby green-colored towel. 

Staring at himself, he wondered why he looked so…cruel. Something about his dream gave him a warm, happy sort of feeling, and his face certainly didn't match that feeling, even if his expressions did. The dream…he suddenly remembered why he had gotten up in the first place, and began toward another boy's bed. 

"Wake up, Ma—Lucius." Severus whispered, appalled at the urge to call his 'friend' _Malfoy_, as most of Lucius' enemies did. The blonde-haired boy snorted in his sleep, but showed no signs of waking up. Severus sighed, shaking the boy awake. Squinting through the darkness, Lucius sat up slowly, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's nearly dawn. What business d'you have waking me up at this hour. The underparts of my eyes will be baggy for sure." Lucius whined, his voice amazingly monotonous. 

"I had this dream…"

"So did I. About Narcissa, and it was quite erotic, too. THANK YOU for disturbing that for me." Lucius interrupted, pouting. Severus gave him a hard look, and continued on.

"The dream was about…this little red-headed girl, and three little boys. It was quite funny, actually. The girl socked one of the boys because they were teasing her "Carrot-top!" and the boys were surprised at her amount of strength because she knocked the boy out. I found the little girl so adorable; she had this spunky little feel about her." Severus sighed, grinning happily. Lucius stared at the boy, his mind reeling. Who the fuck was this?

"Perhaps because it's too early in the morning or something, but you are definitely out of character today. And, I still don't understand WHY you woke me up." Lucius snapped, his gray eyes still a bit wide from the shock of happiness from Severus' dream.

"I'm sharing it with you because…I don't know, it felt right to. I mean, you're the closest thing I have to a best friend, and I didn't want you to think I was leaving you out on a happy moment." Severus said quietly, shuffling his feet.

"I hate to break it to you, but the relationship we have isn't even CLOSE to any kind of _friendship_, let alone being BEST friends. Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't CARE to be happy during the break of day when I should be SLEEPING!" Lucius replied nastily, laying back in his bed and rolling over to this other side. Severus watched the boy for a while, contemplating the harsh tone in Lucius' voice.

Returning to his own bed, Severus forgot the burning lantern in the bathroom as his eyes averted to the nimble glow across the room. It comforted him more than anything, as he lay back down, fighting to go back to sleep. He'd wanted to see more of the little girl, as she vividly reminded him of someone he'd met before. Just as sleep was about to claim him, a voice rang out through the dormitory.

"Severus, blow out that damn lantern!"

|#|*******|#|

__

"Ow, what was THAT for?!" cried the boy with the glasses, rubbing his head where the girl had hit him. The redhead turned around, smiling sweetly at him.

"You're friends with that boy who teased me. Whoever's friends with that boy is my ENEMY!"

"That isn't fair. I never said anything about you being a Carrot Top."

"Perhaps you should've, so if I hit you, it would've made more sense."

"…You're stupid. You're not telling me why you hit me on the head."

"I think if I told you, you wouldn't grasp it. I might've hit you too hard." The boy sighed, nonchalantly adjusting his glasses. Turning around, he watched his two friends help the dark-haired boy up; an angry bruise swelling upon the dark-haired boy's cheek. "How's your friend doing? Not too bad I hope; with both his cheek AND his pride hurt, after all." The boy turned back toward her, trying to look as furious as possible. Being fairly kind-hearted, it wasn't easy for him to blow up at someone, but in this case, his friend was hurt.

"He's not doing too well, but then again, why would you care?" he snarled, striding towards her and pinning her against the wall. The girl's green eyes began to grow wide with fear as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. 

The boy's expression changed quickly from anger to surprise as the girl pushed him back, causing him to almost fall over. The girl grinned at him now, giving him a haughty look.

"I didn't want to hurt him TOO badly, just to make him know not to mess with me."

"I think you've made your point. But tell me, why'd you hit me." The girl shrugged lightly, still smiling.

"Because you're very cute." She responded, prodding the boy's nose. The boy's eyebrows furrowed at this, wondering if all girls showed their attraction to boys by injuring them. 

"Why didn't you just TELL ME." The girl laughed at his outburst, shaking her head.

"Lily Evans doesn't just TELL people. Too boring," Lily sighed exasperatingly, waving her hand off as she turned and walked away. 

"Goodbye, James."


End file.
